Accurate and timely analysis of financial market information such as stock information, bond information, currency information, futures information etc., is essential for profiting in the financial markets. As the volume of financial market information generated by market activity increases, however, it becomes increasingly difficult to analyze all the relevant information in order to take advantage of market movements and trends. A method and system that analyze financial market information and help spot market movements and trends are therefore highly desirable.
Thus, financial market information systems and electronic trading systems have been created which facilitate the trading of all kinds of financial instruments of a financial market, such as stocks, bonds, currencies, futures, and so on. However, it is difficult for existing methods and systems to intuitionally display the relationship among parameters related to financial tools to a user.
For example, a method and system of displaying financial market information are disclosed in US Patent Publication No. US 2007/0038543A1, which can display a plurality of types of finance information in one window. FIG. 7 shows a view obtained by a method for displaying financial market information according to this document, wherein intraday trading activity is shown in first portion 210, and current market conditions and potential market activity such as available trading opportunities are shown in second portion 220. Further, in first portion 210, different financial information is shown in different steps. However, the method and system disclosed by this document can not intuitionally display the relationship among a plurality of financial information.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a visualization method and system for multidimensional data, which can intuitionally display the relationship among parameters related to financial tools in one window or screen.